


Addicted to You

by TQ121



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Bloodplay, M/M, Masochism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 14:25:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9611354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TQ121/pseuds/TQ121
Summary: Both Vaughn and Rhys are addicted to each other.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by and a gift for harpaax she has done some wonderful (amazing, adorable, gorgeous) gayperion vampire art and I hope she enjoys this.

Vaughn had become addicted to pain.

Not just any pain. Stubbing a toe or getting stabbed by a bandit wasn’t what Vaughn needed. The pain he craved came from the feeding and taming of the new monstrous side of Rhys.

Rhys didn’t know this as he nuzzled the inside of Vaughn’s bare thigh and savored the sweet smell of Vaughn’s blood pumping through his body. His little fangs grew in excitement until he had to hold his mouth awkwardly open to accommodate them.

Despite the danger they posed Vaughn couldn’t help smiling down at Rhys and rubbing his thumb along one little fang. “These are so cute, bro.”

Rhys pouted around his fangs in annoyance. “No they’re not.”

“Yes they are.” Vaughn countered childishly. “They are tiny and harmless.”

“They are not harmless!” Rhys bit down on Vaughn’s thumb to prove his point, and was rewarded with a bead of blood.

Licking the tip of Vaughn’s thumb Rhys said victoriously. “See!”

Vaughn stared down at Rhys with his wide eyes dilating. It wasn’t his plan to get Rhys to bite down. He just wanted to tease his friend and bring normality to the situation they were in. Still he couldn’t deny the hotness of it, or how Rhys moaned happily as he sucked on Vaughn’s thumb so as not to waste a single drop of blood.

Rhys’ left hand grew needle sharp claws as he lost himself in the simple pleasure of feeding, and he dug them into Vaughn’s thigh like a kneading cat.

Vaughn arched his back pulling his thumb away from Rhys. His thick cock started filling up from the minimal stimulation as if they had been making out, and it was well on its way to standing tall in front of Rhys.

Rhys’ natural eye shined an unearthly red, and he nestled against the crook of Vaughn’s thigh letting his nose bump against Vaughn’s balls. Ignoring Vaughn’s erection he mouthed along where a vein was hidden, before teasing them both by scraping his teeth along it.

Vaughn gasped and answered the unasked question, “Do it!”

Obediently Rhys bit into Vaughn’s thigh and was rewarded with a mouthful of blood. Savoring each deep mouthful Rhys stroked Vaughn’s legs soothingly. With a satisfied rumble from the back of his throat Rhys delicately lapped at the wound.

His transformation was like a monster from the movies with his fangs grown out longer and his face growing gaunt. His left hand’s nails were claws dark with blood from digging into Vaughn’s thigh. His eyes were perhaps the most striking, one blood red and dilated with the golden echo eye matching.

Vaughn had never been so turned on in his life.

Licking the blood off his lips Rhys whispered. “You taste so good.”

Movement caught Rhys’ eyes, and the hunger didn’t leave them as he watched Vaughn slowly stroke his cock.

“You smell so good.” Rhys confessed with the need of a drug addict, and letting his mouth hang open as he licked his lips with slow deliberation.

Vaughn’s breath hitched when Rhys stopped teasing and licked the pre-cum drooling from the tip of Vaughn’s dick. Rhys rumbled low in this throat and his eye turned and even deeper shade of red as the flavor mixed with the after taste of Vaughn’s blood.

Gasping Vaughn threw his head back, and Rhys’ eyes darted to his vulnerable throat. Resisting the temptation to rip it open Rhys dug his claws deeper into Vaughn’s thigh with a broken whimper.

“Rhys ,please!”

Rhys’ addled brain wasn’t sure if he wanted to fuck or drink Vaughn dry.

A glance at Vaughn’s twitching cock made the decision for him.

He could do both.

Rhys’ care was instinctual as he wrapped his lips around the fat head of Vaughn’s cock. It obscenely filled his mouth stretching his lips wide, and his fangs were a breath away from breaking sensitive skin.

Vaughn fisted Rhys’ hair and watched wide eyed as Rhys swallowed him down inch by inch. When Rhys sucked and pulled up his teeth lightly scraped against Vaughn’s cock.

Instead of crying out in pain Vaughn whimpered in pleasure, and his hips thrusted up shoving his cock deeper into Rhys’ mouth.

Pain and pleasure swirled into something greater than the sum of its parts driving Vaughn to new pinnacles of sensation. When waves of desire crested he was forced to close his eyes unwilling to let go too soon, but every moment he could he met Rhys’ hungry stare.

Every time Rhys dug his claws in the blood that beaded out drove him closer to a frenzy. He could feel Vaughn’s blood pulsing in his erection, and only Vaughn’s hands flexing in Rhys’ hair anchored him enough to no just bite and gorge on the sweetest blood.

The room buzzed with energy and Vaughn barely understood how close to his own mortality he was, and it only pushed his arousal further. Unable to hold back he pulled the hair he fisted and started fucking Rhys’ mouth.

Startled Rhys whimpered and gagged. The red of his eye started to recede as Vaughn took control and dominated his mouth. He could smell Vaughn’s orgasm approach with his super natural senses, and his bloodlust faded away as his focus zoned in on Vaughn’s pleasure.

Realizing how deep his claws had sunk Rhys pulled his hands away, and demurely folded them into his lap. His cybernetic hand held his blood crusted fingers, but his guilt would come later. For now he focused on Vaughn chanting his name and sucking on the cock forcing its way down his throat.

Vaughn started whining like a chastised puppy as he quickly missed the pain. Without it sharpening every sensation he found himself unable to finish, and after being so close to the precipice it frustrated him enough to yank Rhys carelessly off his cock.

Blinking up Rhys tried to glare after being denied his treat.

Vaughn looked lost in frustration even as he jerked his cock with desperate vigor. He took a deep breath as if to ground himself and whispered. “Bite me.”

“Huh?” Rhys grunted in confusion even as his mouth watered at the thought.

“Bite me!” Vaughn ordered desperate to finish.

Not needing another offer Rhys sunk his teeth into Vaughn’s other thigh, and was rewarded with another burst of blood. Vaughn pushed Rhys’ face into the spot, and bit his own lip as he felt his balls tighten.

Feeling nails dig into his scalp Rhys looked up, and saw Vaughn’s cock twitch as cum shot out of it and quickly coated his hand.

Licking the stream of blood on Vaughn’s thigh Rhys didn’t swallow until he wrapped his lips around the tip of Vaughn’s cock getting the last few spirts. Moaning he savored the dual flavors that were both undeniably Vaughn before swallowing in satisfaction.

Rhys had become addicted to Vaughn.


End file.
